Tea in the mornings
by jin0uga
Summary: "Prince Kamui? Jakob sent me to deliver your morning tea." Felicia turned the knob, and knudged the door open. "I hope you're aw–" She stopped. And stared. M!Kamui. Camilla/Kamui.
This part of the castle was astonishingly quiet. Felicia hummed as she ungracefully strolled through the hallways, balancing the tray on one hand. On it sat a steaming cup of Oolong tea, brewed to perfection by Kamui's butler. She tipped her head when passing another maid and continued on her way.

"Now remember," Jakob's voice rang through her mind, "It is imperative that Master Kamui has his daily dose of caffeine before we leave. He will be awfully cranky without it and the last thing this army needs is an angry dragon to contend with. Oh and Felicia?" He levelled her with a flat look. "Don't. Drop. It." He tutted.

She had given him an annoyed huff before grabbing the tray and flitting away, eager to ignore his pointed looks. She might be a klutz, but something as simple as this was unfuckupable. Never mind the fact that she sucked horribly at household chores but something as easy as delivering tea? Hah! Felicia couldn't wait until she was done so she could rub it in Jakob's face. That prude.

Taking care not to start skipping, she quickly continued the journey towards the prince's room. As she walked, Felicia passed by several shut doors belonging to the other members of the Nohr royal family.

She glanced at the black lacquered doors offhandedly, noting that none of the royal siblings had gotten up yet – save for Xander. She'd seen him taking his breakfast in the kitchen just before she left. The kitchen staff always prepared a separate meal for him since he would come looking for food before breakfast was even served. The man was a workaholic to the highest degree, and took his position very seriously. Much too seriously, if you asked Felicia.

But then again, if you had siblings like Camilla and Elise, who were hell bent on avoiding their work as much as possible, being serious was probably a good thing.

Making sure to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, she glided past their rooms with nary a sound. It wasn't that hard since she'd been doing this long before even becoming a maid. Creeping up on unsuspecting Hoshidan soldiers had certainly helped with her mastery of this skill.

With those thoughts in mind, Felicia breathed a sigh of relief when she finally arrived outside her target's– ahem, master's room.

Making sure that the tray was steady and sending a silent prayer to whomever was listening so that she wouldn't trip, Felicia breathed in and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Prince Kamui? Jakob sent me to deliver your morning tea." She turned the knob, and knudged the door open. "I hope you're aw–"

She stopped. And stared.

Camilla shot her a roguish smile. She stretched languidly, neck muscles taut, and beckoned the maid to enter.

"Oh? Is that breakfast? How lovely."

"Ah-h, um…" Felicia stumbled over her words, the tray rattling as she trembled. "Y-Your…" Her eyes were locked on a certain part of Camilla's body that would be inappropriate to address without getting slapped by a shoe.

Camilla pulled the sheets up to cover her bare top. Brilliant purple hair splayed across her pale shoulders, the faint light of the lamp making it gleam. Felicia's mind had stuttered to a halt. She swallowed and nodded when the princess of Nohr smiled and said, "There. Much better?" Felicia nodded dumbly in reply.

"P-Prince Kamui's t-tea," She said, "J-Jakob made some for him to drink b-before we leave."

"How thoughtful of him! My poor darling can't go a day without it." Camilla sighed, brushing an errant lock of hair away. Felicia coloured when she caught a glimpse of the generous expanse of skin beneath the grey silk sheets and nodded rapidly.

"Thank you for bringing it here Felicia. You can set it down over there."

Felicia stumbled over to the table stacked with tomes and strategy notes and the like. ' _Deep breaths. Just put the tea down so you can leave._ ' Her cheeks burned brilliantly when she thought of what had occurred in this room. Who knew that Kamui had such…mature tastes? She'd thought that he preferred someone of the same age. It could have been worse, Felicia reflected. Lady Camilla was a _very_ attractive individual, not to mention an absolute terror on the battle field. They suited each other nicely, though Felicia would have rather found out about their relationship through less embarrassing means.

Camilla smirked when the flustered maid set down the tea. She was enjoying this too much but she resisted the urge to tease the girl even more. It was proving to be difficult since Felicia was just too easy to knock off balance.

The purple haired noble opened her mouth to address the girl again, but the door to the bathroom was flung open dramatically. Both pairs of eyes in the room went wide. Hiding a giggle behind her hand, Camilla eyed Kamui with relish and eagerly awaited for the situation to unfold.

"Ugh, look what you did to my neck!" Kamui grumbled, drying his hands on the towel around his waist. He strode into the room, not noticing the small 'eep' from the maid standing at the other side of the room. He gestured to the angry red marks dotting his neck and shoulders. She laughed.

"It's not funny!" He said, "What am I going to say when brother spots this? Or god forbid, Elise?!"

"Aw, don't be mad. I know you like them, even if you say you don't." Camilla cooed, enjoying the shade of red on Felicia's face. The maid clutched the tray to her chest, white knuckled and breathless with shock. The sight of Kamui's toned chest made her feel faint. She squeaked when he sat at the edge of the bed, still looking at Lady Camilla. _Shehadtogetoutofherebeforethey_ –

Kamui kissed her. Camilla responded enthusiastically, reaching up to run her slender fingers through his silver hair. When they pulled apart, she gave him a coy smirk and to his shock, flicked his forehead gently. His eyebrow lifted. "What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"Oblivious as ever, I see." She laughed. At his questioning look, Camilla placed a finger on his cheek and turned his head to the side. Kamui gasped when he saw Felicia huddled in a corner and nearly fell onto the carpet in his haste to stand up. "Felicia?!"

"I'm so sorry Kamui!" Felicia bawled. "I didn't mean to!" She sped out of the room, leaving the pair to exchange bewildered and amused looks. Kamui sighed and rolled his eyes when he spotted the grin on Camilla's face.

"You didn't think to tell me that she was here before I kissed you?" He asked sourly, cradling his head. "She was so upset."

"Give her some time darling." Camilla guffawed. "She'll be back to normal before you know it."

Kamui was never going to hear the end of this one. Rubbing the back of his neck, he ignored her pout and stalked over to where Felicia had been standing just moments ago. He side stepped the tea cup lying face down on the ground. Observing the puddle of liquid soaking into carpet, he pressed a hand to his temple to supress the oncoming headache.

"My tea." He mourned. "I hope Jakob brewed an extra cup."

* * *

 **AN** : I just finished Conquest last week! After a year of waiting, I finally made Camilla my waifu. The only sad part is that it's dubbed, since the Japanese VA for Camilla is the one who did Saeko from HOTD and numerous other animes. Oh well, you win some you lose some. And before anyone asks, yes, I did name the avatar Kamui instead of Corrin. I seriously don't get why they changed some of the names but I'm sticking to Kamui since I really like that name. Apparently, Jakob was called Joker, and it makes me wonder why his name was switched as well.

I hope to write a F!Kamui and Camilla fic soon but since I finished Conquest with a male chara I just stuck to that for my first fire emblem fic. Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
